


An Adventure

by UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkadia Land, Clarke calls Lexa asshole a lot, Clexa One-Shot, F/F, Road Trip, They think they hate each other, everyone's cute, this is mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall/pseuds/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's younger half-brother disappears along with his best friend Aden. His best friend's sister is Lexa Woods and the two girls have never gotten along, no matter how close their brothers were. But searching for their brothers they somehow found themselves on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby. I loved writing it and I loved re-reading it and editing. I could have split it into multiple chapters, but I didn't have the heart to do it. 
> 
> If you're waiting for an update for my This Reminds Me Of When We Were Young you'll have to wait a bit longer. I'm sort of stuck. But I'll do my best to finish it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I in no way ship Abby and Thelonious or want them together. I simply used him because we already know Wells and we already know how a small, eleven year old Wells looks like. Jake isn't dead, they're simply divorced. And Thelonious doesn't give away drugs, manipulates people or is abusive/toxic in any kind of way.

Clarke was enjoying the beginning of her summer vacation. She has finally graduated from high school and felt that so much stress has disappeared with it. Of course she knew that college would be even more stressful, but she wasn't bothered by that just yet. She was lying on the couch, surfing through Netflix on the TV when she heard her mom yell out from the kitchen.  
  
"Clarke, don't forget to pick up Wells from the drama club," Abby reminded her loudly.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yeah!" she yelled back. "What time does it end again?"

"Five," Abby said, now in a normal volume as she entered the living room and leaned against the couch. "And don't stop for McDonalds no matter how much he begs. And I don't care if he cries. He's eleven years old and I made dinner."

"Why can't you or Jaha pick him up?" Clarke asked, pressing another button on the remote.

Abby sighed. "Please don't call him Jaha. It's Thelonious, honey. I already told you that it bothers him when you call him that."

Clarke scrunched her face. "He calls me Clarkey. I hate that nickname."

"I know. I already told him that many times and he promised he'll stop calling you that," Abby answered. "And I have to go to the hospital at four and Thelonious is going golfing with his friends. You promised you'll drive your brother if none of us would be available."

"Half-brother," Clarke corrected. "And fine."

It's not that Clarke didn't like Wells. He was like any eleven year old. Okay, maybe a little better because he did play chess with Clarke and he never really bothered her. But even after thirteen years since her parents' divorce she still wasn't fond of the idea that her mom remarried and had another child. She couldn't resent Wells though. He was just a kid. And she liked Thelonious. Most of the time, anyway. He helped her with science projects in middle school, homework and even paid for her car.  Clarke was still in contact with her dad. All she knew was that he was very busy and that her parents simply grew apart.

"Clarke," Abby warned. "You know it upsets him when you call him half-brother."

"He's not here right now," Clarke sassed back but then made the mistake of making eye contact with her mom and she sighed in defeat. "I won't call him that again," she promised quietly.

Wells was a sensitive child. He was extremely bright and he loved to read and make weird experiments. He had exactly one best friend. Aden. Clarke knew that he got bullied sometimes and she remembered how devastated Wells was when a bully stole his cards with some sort of monsters on them. She never said anything though because she knew Wells wouldn't appreciate her meddling.

"I'm leaving now," Abby said. "Don't be late. Dinner's in the oven. And please be nice to Wells. He gets so happy when you actually listen to his drama club stories."

Clarke nodded. She knew Wells admired her. When he was a toddler he followed her everywhere. It didn't stop until he was seven and Clarke yelled at him until he cried and didn't talk to her for two whole days. She apologized on the third day and promised she'll always be his big sister. "Have fun at work."

"Call me if something happens," Abby instructed. "Thelonious will be home at eight."

"Okay," Clarke breathed out and rolled her eyes. She knew the routine.

Abby shook her head. "I love you."

"Love you too," Clarke mumbled quietly.

The front door closed and Clarke decided to catch up on the last few episodes of Game of Thrones. She didn't really like the show. She thought the sex scenes were gross and men were obnoxious and abusive but she watched it for the women. Half way through the first episode she fell asleep.

Clarke woke up with a start, jumping into a sitting position on the couch. She rubbed her face and reached for her phone that was on the coffee table.

**5:15 pm**

"Shit," Clarke cursed and stood up. She didn't change from her sweatpants and tank top. She didn't even put shoes on. And she left the front door unlocked. Clarke ran to the garage, sat inside her car and speeded down the street. If Wells told her mom or Thelonious that she was late she would be screwed.

Clarke got to the middle school in record time and parked her car right at the entrance. Some kids were still waiting for their rides home but Wells wasn't outside. Clarke frowned and thought maybe he was waiting inside. She exited her car and walked inside of the school. Drama classroom was right down the hallway. She remembered that much. The teacher was still there.

"Mrs. Indra," Clarke said politely.

"Clarke," Indra said and smiled. "I haven't seen you around in quite some time. How have you been?"

"Good. Very good," Clarke replied and smiled. "Wells wouldn't happen to still be around here somewhere, would he?"

"Wells?" Indra questioned and frowned. "He left with Aden at five. They were out of the classroom the moment we were done."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Oh? That's weird. I was supposed to pick him up. They probably went to Aden's. Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," Indra said.

Clarke left the school and sat inside her car. Her mom and Thelonious were definitely going to kill her. "Fuck," she said through gritted teeth. Now she had to go over to the Woods's. She liked Aden. He was sweet and funny. Much like Wells. But Aden's sister was a completely different story. Lexa was a year older than Clarke and from the moment Clarke started school they were in constant rivalry. Not that they had gotten along before that. Clarke hasn't seen Lexa since the other girl graduated a year ago. They usually avoided each other. And successfully as well. Clarke parked her car in front of their house. She got out and with heavy footsteps walked to the door. She rang the doorbell and prayed that Gustus, their dad, would answer.

Luck was not on Clarke's side.

Lexa opened the door, glaring at Clarke. "What do you want?"

"I, uh, is Wells, eh, here?" Clarke stuttered.

"No," Lexa said and went to close the door but Clarke stopped the door with her foot. "What?"

Clarke sighed. "I know you hate me, but I went to pick up Wells from that stupid summer drama club thingy he has and he wasn't there and the teacher said he left with Aden so I thought maybe he was here. So I'm asking are you really sure that he's not here?"

"He's not here," Lexa said. "And Aden took the bike."

"Oh. Sorry to bother you then," Clarke mumbled and turned around. She really, really disliked Lexa. Yes, she was tall and sort of attractive, if you're into the whole thick eyeliner and glaring eyes thing, but her attitude made Clarke's blood boil.

"Wait!" Lexa suddenly yelled out. "Aden should be home by now. Did you not see him with a bike on your way here?"

Clarke shook her head but never bothered to make eye contact with Lexa. "They're probably at Wells' hidden lair."

"Can you show me where it is?" Lexa asked, her voice suddenly anxious.

Clarke nodded and got inside her car. She didn't have to wait long until Lexa was in the passenger's seat. She drove them to her home and parked the car. There was a forest behind the house. "It's somewhere in there," she said, pointing at the trees. "But, uh, I need to put shoes on first."

Lexa looked down at Clarke's feet. "Why?" she asked, meaning Clarke's bare feet.

"I was late," Clarke muttered and went inside the house to put on her Nike sneakers. "Let's go." She led Lexa down the path Wells and Aden made and into the woods. Clarke pushed a branch out of the way and it snapped Lexa in the face. She heard a groan and Clarke had a hard time not laughing. She knew Thelonious helped the boys build a tree house somewhere around here. Clarke abruptly stopped walking and Lexa ran into her back.

"Can you not?" Lexa growled.

"Sorry," Clarke apologized but she didn't really mean it. She raised her head and looked around. "Aha," she spotted it. "There," Clarke added and pointed at a tall tree with a thick trunk. "There's a ladder and everything." Clarke's only been here once and she wasn't very comfortable with heights. "You can climb up."

Lexa scoffed. "Why won't you climb it?"

"Because," was all Clarke offered.

"Is this some sort of a trap?" Lexa questioned. But she never waited for a reply. She stepped on a rope ladder that swung in the air until she reached the top. She had to push away a wooden block and then stepped inside. She marveled at the inside decoration and furniture. There was a lot of pillows and blankets in there. A chessboard.  Crayons, pens and papers everywhere. "They're not here!" she yelled.

"I'm so dead," Clarke told herself as she watched Lexa close the opening and climb back down.

"They're not there," Lexa repeated. "Can you drop me off at school?"

Clarke nodded. She checked the time on her watch. It was one of the few things she had left from dad. "We have an hour and a half before Thelonious comes back. And I really need to find Wells before he gets home."

"Why do you call him Thelonious?"

"He's not my dad," Clarke said and shrugged. "It would feel weird calling him anything but by his name."

Lexa nodded but didn't say anything else.

Clarke drove them back to the middle school. Now all the lights inside the school were off, the door was probably locked and the parking lot was completely empty.

Lexa was out of the car before Clarke even turned the engine off and ran towards the bike stands. "His bike is still here," Lexa said once Clarke joined her, running her hand over the neon yellow bike with black and grey streaks. "What the hell?" she suddenly yelled out.

Clarke flinched and made a quick step backwards. "Does Aden have any secret places?"

Lexa shook her head. "Only a camo tent in the backyard but I would have seen him come home."

Clarke's phone started ringing and she made a cringing face at Thelonious's name flashing on her screen. She took a deep breath and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Clarke, I'm a little early," Thelonious said. "Where are you and Wells?"

"Well, we, uh, we're driving around," Clarke said and then slapped her forehead.

"You're not talking and driving are you?"

"No, no," Clarke denied. "We stopped at the park. You know Wells loves the park." God, Clarke was a terrible liar. And her voice was shaking the entire time.

"That's good," Thelonious said, apparently not noticing Clarke's distress. "Come home as soon as you can and we can watch that show you like."

Clarke shook her head, glad he couldn't see her because there was no way she could watch Game of Thrones with him or her mom. Or any other adult. And she was certain Wells would be scarred if he saw it. "Yeah, sure," was what came out of her mouth instead.

"You really shouldn't lie," Lexa commented once Clarke hung up.

"And you really shouldn't eavesdrop," Clarke retorted.

Lexa smirked. "And what are you going to tell him once you get home? Alone, without Wells. You're gonna say you lost him in the park?"

Clarke gritted her teeth together. "And what are you going to say about Aden?"

Lexa stepped closer, towering over Clarke and glaring at her. "You let me worry about my brother and take care of yours instead. You're the one that was late picking him up. Who knows what happened to him?"

"So now it's my fault?" Clarke argued, her voice louder. "A kind reminder that your brother is gone as well. His bike is here. And he's gone." She dragged out the word "your" to make Lexa feel guilty and immediately regretted it.

Lexa tightened her jaw, stepping even closer until Clarke was trapped between her car and Lexa. "If you were here on time they wouldn't have been able to just vanish," she growled.

Clarke bit herself on the inside of her cheek and pushed Lexa away. "Fuck off!" she yelled in her face.

"I'm not putting blame on anyone. But if you feel guilty," Lexa trailed off. "Let's just say that the shoe fits."

"I hate you so fucking much," Clarke spat out and clenched her fists. "Good luck finding your brother. He's a much better person than you are." She sat inside her car and slammed the door. She gave exactly zero fucks about leaving Lexa at the parking lot even though she was the one that drove her there.

Clarke waited for almost ten minutes inside the garage before she exited the car. She didn't know how to face Thelonious. Or what to tell her mom. All she knew was that she was screwed and that Lexa was right. It was her fault. The activity ended at five. Her mom told her not to be late. She got there twenty-four minutes past five. Clarke walked into the house.

"Hey," Thelonious said. "Where's Wells?"

Clarke swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I-uh… He went in the woods," she blurted out.

Thelonious stared at her for a moment but then nodded. "Okay. Want dinner?"

"No, thanks."

"You know you can talk to me," he continued. "Something's bothering you. I can tell."

Clarke nearly lost it at that. She was so close to just breaking down and ending up sobbing. She didn't know how to respond, her lips moving but no sound coming out before she took a deep breath. "I'm okay. Thank you, though."

Thelonious grabbed a bowl and placed some rice with a fried chicken leg in it. "Here, take this to the tree house. I'm sure Wells is hungry."

"Okay," Clarke breathed out.

"Don't forget the flashlight!" he reminded her before she could leave.

The forest got dark really quickly. Clarke grabbed a flashlight from a drawer in the hallway and left the house. She retraced every step she knew and then got to the rope ladder. It still terrified her but with a flashlight handle in her mouth and a bowl in one hand she shakily managed to get to the top. The rope swung a few times, Clarke nearly losing her balance, but she made it. She pushed the wooden block away with the back of her hand and then climbed inside. The tree house was spacious and comfortable. She placed the bowl on the tiny table Wells made with Thelonious.

Clarke sat down in the bundled blankets and pulled her knees up to her chest. She let out a shaky breath and allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks. She felt so guilty. And it hurt. She probably deserved it. She should have been there for Wells. Seeing as Clarke hasn't been in the tree house for a really long time she decided to search around. There were papers with drawn maps everywhere but Clarke assumed it was just Wells and Aden playing. As she was going through a box where they stored their toys her fingers touched a finer piece of paper. When she pulled it out Clarke realized it was a pamphlet.

**Arkadia Land**

There were colorful pictures of what appeared to be an amusement park. Large rides and water rides and spinning wheels. When Clarke opened it up she noticed a few things were circled with a red crayon.

"You sly little buggers," she murmured. Obviously these were the rides that Wells, and Aden she assumed, wanted to go on. There was only one problem. The Arkadia Land was six hours away, by a car. Clarke grabbed the papers that had maps drown them and she realized they planned everything.

It's why Aden decided to go with a bike. It's why Wells chose the day Clarke would pick him up, because he knew she was always late. Clarke noticed they had a bus schedule and a train schedule copied down as well. Lists of pros and cons for each. A bus and a bus station was circled. Their bus to Arkadia left at six. The bus station was in the opposite site of the town. They knew no one would notice them there.

Clarke grabbed all the papers that held any significant information about their trip and left the tree house. She missed one of the steps on the way down and fell from the third step. "Fuck," Clarke grunted and rubbed her side. She didn't know how long she was in the tree house but she knew she was in trouble when she noticed the outside lights were on. Only Abby used those. She approached the house.

"Clarke."

Clarke gasped and jumped a little. She was just about to open the door when her mom's voice startled her. "Jeez mom. You scared me."

Abby was not in the mood for jokes. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on? Shouldn't you be at work?" Clarke played the innocent role and smiled at her mom.

"Clarke, I got a very concerned phone call from Aden's dad because he doesn't know where his son is. So I called Wells to see if he knows what's going on and his phone is turned off. I called Thelonious and he said he hasn't seen Wells, although you said he's in the tree house. Is he?"

Abby's tone let Clarke know that she was not joking, nor was she in the mood for Clarke's sassy replies. "He's not," Clarke said, her voice cracking unexpectedly.

"What do you mean he's not? So you lied to Thelonious?" Abby questioned further.

Clarke nodded, eyes adverting towards the ground.

"Why, Clarke? Why would you lie? We have been nothing but patient and loving and I understand that you don't like Thelonious, that you're annoyed by Wells, but why did you lie? Do you have any idea what's happening? They're missing. Two eleven year olds are missing. And we could have been looking for them hours ago if you would just tell the goddamn truth!" The last sentence was yelled out and Clarke could do nothing but close her eyes and wait for the further leashing. "Are you not even going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, huh? Yeah, it's my fault. I fell asleep and I was late for picking Wells up. I screwed up. And now Wells and his best friend are done. It's all my fault. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Clarke asked.

"Nobody is blaming you," Abby said, now softer. "They're somewhere, together. But they're alone and cold and probably hungry. The one thing you could do was tell the truth when he called you."

Clarke sighed. "I thought we'd find them, you know. That they'd be hiding somewhere or in the tree house. It's why I lied."

"We?"

"Lexa and I. I thought Wells was there and she opened the door. She's right though. It is my fault," Clarke admitted and then slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold tiles. "If I was on time he wouldn't be able to get anywhere."

Abby sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled," she apologized and knelt down. "It's not your fault, honey. We'll find them. They couldn't have gotten far."

At that Clarke pushed the papers into her mom's hands. "I found this in the tree house. Apparently they wanted to go to Arkadia Land. And it looks like they decided to go."

"Arkadia Land? They don't even have the money for it," Abby said, more to herself than to Clarke as she looked through the papers.

"Uncle Marcus gave Wells and I money before the summer," Clarke reminded her. "And Aden and Wells did spend two weeks selling lemonade by the gas station. Maybe they have enough. They circled all the bus stops and streets that would get them to the park. I can drive there. Catch the bus at the final destination."

"Honey, you're not going anywhere now," Abby said. "I'll contact the police and the nearby hotels to see if they try to book a room anywhere. We'll continue in the morning."

Clarke dejectedly nodded and stood up. She walked inside, going to the living room and found Thelonious sitting on his recliner, obviously anxious. She chewed on her lower lip before taking a seat near him on the couch. "I'm sorry," she murmured, gaze fixated on the carpet. "For lying and not saying what happened."

"It's alright," Thelonious said and reached out to rub Clarke's shoulders.

"It's not," Clarke breathed out. "I do, like, care about Wells and you," she muttered quietly, obviously not a fan of expressing her feelings towards her family.

Thelonious chuckled. "We know you do." He pulled her in for a half hug and waited until Clarke groaned and squirmed away.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Clarke announced.

"Dinner first," Thelonious said sternly.

Clarke rushed through dinner, ignoring Abby's disapproving eyes as she choked on her rice once and as soon as she was done she rinsed her plate and ran upstairs. She opened the door to Wells' room. His room was light blue, as always, with a huge world map sticker across an entire wall and a telescope facing a closed window. Clarke walked to his desk and shook the blue piggy. Wells loved collecting money. She was pretty sure he was rich in his own way. But when she turned it around she found the hole at the bottom open and the piggy empty. "I'll find you," she told herself. Clarke looked over at the bed. She knew Wells couldn't sleep without his plush elephant and he took it with him which meant everything was planned. Clarke could only pray that he and Aden were safe.

Clarke returned to her room and grabbed a backpack. She put a t-shirt, hoodie and extra pants in them along with fresh pair of underwear and then she waited. She knew her mom and Thelonious would be anxious and went to bed a lot later than usually. It wasn't until one am that Clarke decided to sneak out. She grabbed a piece of paper.

**Went after Wells and Aden. Don't worry about me and don't be mad. I'll get them back. – Clarke**

Clarke was glad her mom didn't leave her car outside and block the garage. She just hoped she had enough money to pay for the gas and probably food on this journey, without using the credit card she "borrowed". But then Clarke realized she couldn't go alone. And with a lot of hesitation, she stopped in front of Lexa's house. All lights were off, which wasn't unusual considering it was nearing two in the morning. Clarke exited the car and found a small pebble. She knew the window facing the street was Lexa's because she's been to Aden's room and it was facing the backyard. She threw the pebble in the window, missing it entirely and it landed loudly in the gutter. "Shit." Clarke picked another one and threw it in the same direction. The light in the room turned on the second it hit the window and Clarke was suddenly worried that this was a terrible idea.

The window opened, Lexa poking her head out and frowning. "Are you fucking insane?" she whisper yelled.

Clarke shrugged. "I know where our brothers are," she whisper yelled back. "You can come with me or I'm going alone."

"And you decided throwing rocks in my window would make sense?" Lexa asked, still whispering just loudly enough for Clarke to hear. "My dad's in the military."

Clarke grimaced. "I'm sorry, okay. I thought you'd want to come with. Clearly I was wrong."

Lexa sighed. "Give me a minute."

It took Lexa four minutes before she appeared in black jeans and a zipped up hoodie with her hair in a messy bun. Clarke was already sitting in her car, impatient. The papers Wells and Aden drew on were thrown all over the dashboard. Lexa scowled at the mess as she sat in the passenger's seat. "So, what did you discover?"

"Arkadia Land," was all Clarke offered.

Lexa scrunched her face. "Never heard of it."

Clarke silently motioned with her hand over the papers.

"You're saying this mess is their plans?" Lexa questioned and then huffed out a laugh. "You're ridiculous. Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes."

"And I should just trust you to get us to this whatever Land safely?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Lexa hummed. "Well, I highly doubt you can get us there from this street," she commented.

Clarke squeezed her hands tighter around the steering wheel. "I know what I'm doing so either you shut up or I kick you out of the car and leave you here."

"Like you left me at the school parking lot?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Lexa shrugged. "Do you ever stop being annoying?"

"No."

"Then I guess my answer is the same."

And that's when Clarke turned on the radio louder and focused on nothing but the road in front of her. They drove for almost four hours and as the sun was making its way up the sky Clarke realized she hasn't slept yet. And she was hungry. "Any gas stations nearby?"

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "You're asking me?"

"No, I'm asking the fucking radio. Of course I'm asking you," Clarke growled.

"There's one fifty meters on the right," Lexa answered. "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped acting like a child."

Clarke made a turn to the gas station. She needed to fill up the tank as well. Lexa stayed in the car, sulking and playing with the radio. When Clarke went inside to pay she also grabbed two bottles of water, a can of Pringles and a box of Oreo cookies. She got to the car and her phone started ringing. Clarke knew it was her mom. She left her bedroom door open and a note on a visible place. She knew they were going to be mad though.

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin you better tell me you're joking!" Abby yelled in the phone, making Clarke wince and move her head away from the phone.

"Mom, I'm fine. Look, I'm two hours away from Arkadia and then I'll get them back home," Clarke said. "They had to go somewhere to sleep or at least eat. Don't worry about me. I'll call you when we find them."

"We?"

Clarke sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, Lexa is with me."

"That's nice, I suppose. Did she agree with your plan?" Abby asked, aware of how iffy their lack of friendship has always been.

"No. She's a fucking asshole."

"Clarke," Abby warned, not a big fan of Clarke's chosen language that included an uncomfortable amount of curse words.

"She is," Clarke said unapologetically. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Or Thelonious."

Abby sighed loudly. "Do you have enough money?"

"I took the credit card," Clarke confessed. "I'll pay you back but I needed money for gas and all that. I don't know how long it will take. I have to go now, though."

"Stay safe," was Abby able to say before Clarke hung up.

Clarke sat inside her car and immediately opened the box of cookies. She ate it in a hurry and then took a large sip from a water bottle. She threw the other one in Lexa's lap.

"I'm not an asshole," Lexa stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

Clarke laughed. "I beg to differ." She started the car and drove down the street.

Lexa clenched her jaw. "I really am not an asshole. If anyone, it's you who deserves to own that title."

"I haven't done anything to you," Clarke said. "You never liked me but you hated me since the moment I entered high school."

Lexa scowled. "Please. You were the brave freshman, walking around and saying things behind other people's backs."

Clarke frowned. "What? I didn't say anything. You're the one that started that rumor about me sleeping with a senior on the first day of high school when it wasn't even true." And boy, did that make Clarke angry. Not only because it was a completely wrongful accusation but because everyone believed it when it came from a popular kid.

"I never started any rumors," Lexa said, confused. "My friend Ontari said that you outed me in front of the entire freshman class, even though it was none of your business."

Clarke gasped. "I never said that!" She glanced over at Lexa before focusing back on the road. "My friend Niylah said you told everyone I slept with that douchebag, even though I didn't."

"As if I cared about some freshmen fucking," Lexa spat out.

"Well, I never said anything about your sexuality. It's none of my business and it's not like a year later you didn't kiss that girl Costia in front of everyone," Clarke argued.

Lexa groaned, slamming the back of her head into the car seat, though it didn't do any damage cause the seat was soft. "Maybe someone wanted us to hate each other in high school years."

"Well, you've been mean to me before. Remember that time you spilled your sticky apple juice all over my cute summer dress with flowers on them?" Clarke asked, her tone not as harsh as before as she relaxed a little.

Lexa blushed. "I remember."

"You're not even going to apologize?"

"Sorry?" Lexa offered.

Clarke snorted. "At least try to sound genuine next time." But Clarke couldn't stop being curious. "Seriously, why did you ruin my dress on purpose?"

"It was an accident," Lexa mumbled.

"Yeah, right," Clarke huffed out and laughed.

"It was," Lexa defended. "Look, twelve year old me was very awkward and clumsy and it's not my fault that you stood there, practically waiting for someone to run into you. So, it happened to be me. I didn't plan on spilling that juice over you when I could have drank it."

Clarke had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "I see. I still don't forgive you. You stared at me the whole time that day. I remember everything."

Lexa chuckled. "I guess we all have secrets."

"Secrets?"

"A reminder that I once saw Flin sneaking out of your bedroom window when I came to pick up Aden," Lexa said and shrugged.

Clarke laughed. "Finn. Not Flin. And for your information we weren't doing anything sexual in my room. He's just a friend and he dropped by some notes for class that I fell asleep in."

"Door wasn't an option?" Lexa teased.

"I'd never hear the end of it if a boy was in my room," Clarke said and shrugged. "Mom would make a big deal, call dad and tell him I'm dating and then Thelonious would stalk him and Wells wouldn't stop teasing me for days. It was to save the embarrassment." And then Clarke yawned.

Lexa frowned. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Let me drive for a while," Lexa explained.

Clarke laughed. "First of all, do you even have a license? Secondly, it's my car. And thirdly, we're like an hour away. I think I can handle it." But then another yawned.

"Look, you've been driving for the past five hours. I doubt you got any sleep today. Just pull over," Lexa demanded.

With muttered curses and incoherent complaints Clarke eventually pulled over. Lexa walked around the car while Clarke simply slid into the passenger's seat.

"And yes, I do have a driver's license. But I don't have my own car. Dad and I share," Lexa explained after a while but when she glanced at Clarke she was already asleep. Lexa turned down the volume on the radio and enjoyed driving in silence as the world around her slowly woke up. Lexa followed the GPS's instructions and passed by a lot of signs that had arrows pointing to the direction of Arkadia Land. She knew they were extremely close but decided to drive around for a while and let Clarke sleep some more. Eventually she stopped at a large, empty parking lot. Clarke was still asleep and Lexa decided to open the can of Pringles. She ate nearly half the can and gulped down the entire water bottle. She quickly realized her mistake when it went straight to her bladder. Lexa went through the papers she stacked and tried to see if Aden or Wells left any evidence on where they would stay.

**Dropship Motel**

Lexa found the name strange but she grabbed her phone and connected to her mobile data to see if they had a website. It was only ten minutes away from the Arkadia Land and for a motel it didn't seem too awful. And if Aden and Wells paid for one single room the prices weren't too high either. Lexa decided to drive there and ask if anyone has seen them and maybe also use their bathroom.

"Where are we?" Clarke rasped out, once the car came to a stop and she jolted awake. "What is this place?"

"Dropship Motel," Lexa said. "They wrote it down in one of the papers. I need to use the restroom and maybe ask around."

Clarke nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I need to pee as well." She checked the time. "You took so long to get here?"

"No. I was driving around and then I ate and went through papers and I found this. You slept for so long and I didn't want to wake you up," Lexa said. She passed Clarke the car keys as they exited the car and Clarke locked it.

They entered the motel. It wasn't very large. It was a three-story building, with a small reception. Lexa walked towards the lady sitting there but Clarke jogged past her, obviously wanting to be first.

"Excuse me," Clarke started, smiling sweetly. "Have yo-

"Have you happened to see two boys? They're about eleven years old, one blonde and other dark haired," Lexa interrupted and continued.

Clarke sent a glare at Lexa. "They're about this high," she said, pointing to where Wells reached with his head, "and they probably arrived very late at night."

Until then the lady hasn't been given the chance to speak but now she finally could. "Yes. I remember them. Very polite, sweet. Adorable too. They stayed the night but I'm afraid you just missed them. They left about fifteen minutes ago."

Lexa slammed her hands against the counter and Clarke muttered a quiet "fuck".

"You wouldn't know where they went, would you?" Lexa tried again.

The lady laughed. "Of course I know. It's every kid's dream. Arkadia Land. It's about ten minutes away. They open up at ten though."

"Can we use your bathroom?" Clarke blurted out. Lexa kicked her in the shin, the action not visible to the lady because of the reception counter. "Ouch. You said you have to go too," she hissed.

"It's right down the hall," the lady said.

Lexa groaned as she followed Clarke. "I can't believe you just asked her that. You can't just walk into a motel and ask if you can use their bathroom. It's weird."

"Well, it'd be even weirder if I peed my pants," Clarke sassed. "Now shut up and pee so we can find them before they enter the park."

"I don't take orders from you," Lexa muttered, but got into a bathroom stall anyway. Of course Lexa couldn't pee first, feeling awkward when Clarke was right there. But Clarke apparently had no shame. "Jesus. Can you piss even louder?"

"When you share a bathroom with an eleven year old that has a bladder of the size of a peanut you pee fast and loud," Clarke commented and then flushed the toilet. "And you haven't even started."

"I can't," Lexa whined. "I like to pee in silence."

"Fucking hell. I'm gonna wait outside," Clarke muttered and washed her hands before exiting the bathroom. She leaned against the wall and played with her watch, waiting. It only took a minute before Lexa appeared. "Was that so hard?"

Lexa only sent her a glare.

"Okay, so I think they're probably hungry," Clarke continued once they got outside. They silently agreed it was best to leave the car parked here because leaving it anywhere else would cost money. "So we have two eleven year old boys in a new city for the first time. Where would they go?"

Lexa looked around, wondering if she could see any signs. "Is Wells not allowed in any of the fast food restaurants?"

"Not really. But we never went anywhere else but McDonald's. Why?"

"There's Dunkin' Donuts across the street," Lexa pointed out. "They have sweet chocolate glazed donuts and sugary drinks that last for days. I think I know where they are." They barely made it to the green light and ran across the street. They were about to enter when Lexa noticed a familiar black backpack on a young boy with a beanie. "Aden!"

Aden turned around, his eyes widening. Wells gasped. "Run."

Clarke bolted after them and luck was on their side as the pedestrian lights turned red and Aden and Wells were forced to stop. "Give me one very good explanation why you're here before we drag your asses back home," she ordered.

Wells turned around, nervously playing with his backpack straps. "How did you know?"

"You weren't very good at hiding your plans," Lexa deadpanned. She grabbed Aden by his shoulder. "Let's go. We're getting you two back home."

"Wait, wait," Wells demanded. "We can't. We already paid for everything. Two days of Arkadia Land. We've been saving so long for this."

"And you didn't think you should tell someone?" Clarke sneered.

Wells lowered his head. "We knew you'd say no," Aden defended him. "We planned this for weeks. We knew you're always late to pick him up and I knew I would take the bike. We can't get a refund and we worked so hard for this."

Lexa passed her phone to Aden. "Call dad."

"And you're calling mom," Clarke ordered, nearly throwing her phone at Wells, who luckily caught it.

Both Clarke and Lexa somewhat enjoyed the painful grimaces and the apologetic pouts Wells and Aden made as they talked to their parents and tried to explain their situation. Aden hung up but Wells passed the phone to Clarke.

"See, we found them," Clarke practically sang.

Abby sighed. "I see. Look, I was thinking." And Clarke really hated the sound of that. "Wells said that they have passes for two days and that they reserved some sort of a lodge to spend the night at. Just stay there with them and we'll talk about your punishments once you return."

Clarke gasped. "Punishments? Excuse me? I'm the one that found him in the middle of nowhere and I'll get, what, grounded? No way am I staying here for two days. And I can't even get in the Arkadia Land."

"So buy the tickets with the credit card. One for Lexa as well," Abby said. "Just, watch out for them and get them back. And make sure Aden calls again in the afternoon."

Clarke squeezed the phone in her hand and released a long groan as her mom hung up. "You little shit," she muttered, glaring at Wells.

But Wells only grinned. "So, can we go in now?"

"Go in?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke nodded. "We have no other option but to stay with them for the next two days. Mom said I can buy the tickets with the credit card. And apparently they have some sort of lodge reserved for the night."

"So we're going to this Arkadia Land?" Lexa asked, waving in the direction of the amusement park.

Aden squealed and jumped. "Yes," he said excitedly and bumped his fist into Wells's.

For a couple of eleven year olds Aden and Wells were well prepared. They knew their way around the city as if they weren't complete strangers and soon they found themselves at the entrance of the park. Wells flashed them the receipts of his purchase and he was given two passes, both attached to a colorful plastic so they could put them around their wrists.

"Two tickets please," Clarke grumbled and practically shoved the credit card to the kind, polite lady. She was given similar wristbands and passed one to Lexa. "Hey!" she yelled out when she noticed the boys were running away. "You don't get to wonder around on your own."

Wells pouted. "But Clarke, that way you can do what you want and me and Aden can do what we want."

"I don't care," was Clarke's respond.

Wells huffed.

"He's just like you," Lexa commented. "When you don't get something you want," she explained further when Clarke looked at her confused.

"He doesn't," Clarke argued.

"He does," Lexa said and grinned. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Clarke disagreed. One, she hated heights. Two, most of the attractions in this goddamn park included height.

"Clarke, Clarke," Wells said excitedly, bouncing on his feet. "Look!" He pointed at a large rollercoaster that was on its way through a large loop, passengers hanging upside down. Clarke got nauseous just looking at it.

"What, Clarke? You afraid?" Lexa teased.

"N-no," Clarke stuttered.

Aden giggled. "It's going to be fun. Look, the line is still so short."

And that's how Clarke Griffin, terrified of heights, ended up in a waiting line for the biggest rollercoaster in the amusement park. Her stomach was nervously churning and turning. They were seated down, Aden and Wells in front of Clarke and Lexa and their over-the-shoulder restraints safety harness was moved in the position. "I'm really, really terrified of heights," Clarke blurted out just seconds before they started moving.

And Lexa would have laughed if Clarke didn't look so pale and downright sick. "Why did you get on the ride then?" she asked.

Clarke gasped for air and closed her eyes when she felt the first drop hit. "Because I didn't want to be left out," she admitted before screaming so loudly that Lexa feared she would lose her hearing.

Clarke's knuckles were white and her face green as the ride kept turning and dropping before raising again and for a moment the ride stopped as they were turned upside down and Clarke thought she was going to throw up before they continued. She has never been more relieved when she felt it slow down. Her legs were wobbly and barely working when they stepped out.

"That was so cool," Wells cheered. "We should go again."

"I agree. Totally awesome," Aden said excitedly.

Lexa kept a close eye on the shaking Clarke. "How about you go on whatever you want and me and Clarke will look around?" The boys were off before she finished the question.

"You really," Clarke started and swallowed loudly, "shouldn't have done that."

"Clarke, you can barely stand. You're shaking and you look green as the grass." Lexa led Clarke to a bench and helped her seat down. Clarke's legs were trembling. "You really shouldn't have gone on that ride."

"I didn't have a choice," Clarke muttered, taking a deep breath.

Lexa sighed. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Clarke closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the bench to control her upset stomach. She was lucky she hasn't eaten beforehand. Lexa returned with a bottle of water and a bag of fries.

"Here," Lexa muttered. "It should help."

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Clarke said, eying the fries wearily.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'm not an asshole, okay? And I sincerely don't wish to see you puke or heave right about now. Eat the grease and drink the water and we'll just go on tea cups or something stupid like that."

"You can go with the boys on the big rides," Clarke muttered and shoved a handful of fries in her mouth.

Lexa just shrugged.

"Thank you," Clarke said quietly as she felt her stomach somewhat settling after eating some fries and downing half the water bottle.

"You're welcome."

Wells and Aden found them sitting on the bench twenty minutes later. Wells grabbed Clarke's hand. "Please, go with us on the ride. It's not as high. It only has small drops."

It did indeed only have small drops. But what Wells failed to mention was that the seats were designed so that they were practically floating in the air and swaying from side to side. And that did not sit well with Clarke. This time Wells was close to her and Aden and Lexa somewhere behind. Clarke really missed the feel of the ground and she regretted eating those fries as they were slowly making their way up her throat but she kept persistently swallowing them down. When they came to a stop Clarke nearly cried, her legs buckled and she knelt on the ground. A few random people looked at her oddly.

Wells and Aden could care less, already sprinting to some other ride but Lexa helped Clarke get up. "You're going to embarrass yourself," she muttered.

"I don't care," Clarke gasped out, rubbing her stomach and feeling like she would die just about any moment now.

Lexa gently cleared her throat. "Would confessing something help you?"

"Depends."

"Do you know why I accidentally spilled that juice over your flower dress when we were kids?" Lexa asked and Clarke shook her head. "Because twelve your old me thought you were really cute in it and got so flustered that my hand pretty much spasmed and sent the juice flying everywhere."

Clarke snorted at that and then started laughing. "Really?"

Lexa nodded.

"So you think I'm cute?" Clarke teased.

"I knew I would regret telling you that," Lexa mumbled. "Twelve year old me thought you were cute."

"Since we're confessing things," Clarke started and then sighed, "I only cried about it because after that you immediately ran off and held Lincoln's hand. So maybe eleven year old me thought you were cute too."

Lexa grinned. "Was cute? I still am."

"You're an asshole," Clarke corrected her. "A cocky one."

"Come on, there's cars. We can do that," Lexa said and led Clarke to the place where bumper cars were. Lexa chose a purple one while Clarke went for a red one. It was one activity they both enjoyed and they spent a while bumping into each other before they teamed up to crash against the other kids.

Eventually they were found by Wells and Aden who were starving and couldn't stop complaining about how hungry they were. Looking around the Arkadia Land Lexa noticed food stands. "Hot dog or roasted corn?"

Aden's eyes lit up. "Both."

"I want a cheeseburger," Wells said. "And then ice-cream."

Lexa got baked potatoes, and ate half of Aden's corn but she already knew he wasn't going to be able to finish it, while Clarke got herself nachos. They found a bench and sat down to eat. Clarke was still a little mad at Wells for running away and making her go on two rides that still made her stomach turn when she thought about it.

"It's actually my fault," Lexa confessed after they ate and the boys decided to go on bumper cars before hitting the big rides. "I was the one that promised Aden to take him on a road trip or to an amusement park but when he asked about it right at the beginning of the summer I said it's probably not doable. And dad's too busy to take him himself."

"Or maybe it's their fault," Clarke said and sighed. "They're too smart. And they tricked us. I was so freaked out yesterday that I kind of cried and then I hugged my step-dad."

Lexa smirked. "You called him step-dad."

"Thelonious," Clarke corrected herself with an eye roll. "He's not a bad person. And Wells is… Kind of great. As far as siblings go, I suppose."

"Our mom died shortly after Aden was born," Lexa said quietly, her hands in her pockets as she avoided eye contact. "She had cancer and the pregnancy was her last fight. So it's always been dad, me and Aden. He probably doesn't get as much as attention as he deserves. I mean, we do what we can. And Aden just gets it. He's eleven. He shouldn't have to understand that he's being sort of neglected."

Clarke bumped her shoulder into Lexa's. "I'm sorry, about your mom. But I disagree. I don't think Aden feels neglected. He loves you and your dad."

"He spends more time at your house than at home."

"Well, he's eleven. I used to spend more time at Octavia's than I did at home because it was just better there. The food was better and her mom didn't yell at me or make me do chores. You know how it is," Clarke said and shrugged.

Lexa shook her head. "I never had like close friends I'd have sleepovers with," she admitted, somewhat nervously. "I had my cousin Anya, but she's older, and all friends I had in high school were only there because I played on the soccer team."

Clarke laughed at that and Lexa frowned. "Sorry, I'm not laughing cause I think it's stupid or anything. It's kind of cute. And I guess we're having a sleepover tonight. With boys."

"That's the second time today you said I'm cute," Lexa said with a smirk.

"I take it back. You're an asshole."

The park closed at seven pm and Aden and Wells made a two day plan so that they would be able to see everything and go on every ride. Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa stayed on the ground, Lexa mostly doing it so Clarke wouldn't feel alone. They played mini golf, which was silly to Clarke because Lexa finished most holes with one hit and then they boarded a train that led them through a haunted house. Clarke didn't get motion sick, just height sick, so she was perfectly fine with the supposedly scary noises and occasional jump scares.

"So where is that lodge?" Clarke asked.

Wells reached inside his backpack and pulled out a map. "It's down the street and to the right. It's facing the lake and it's really pretty. But can we get something to eat first?"

McDonald's it was. The boys chose happy meals with nuggets, chocolate milk and apple slices, Clarke got herself an artisan grilled chicken sandwich with cappuccino and Lexa went for Bacon Ranch Grilled Chicken Salad.

When they got to the lodge Wells and Aden were exhausted and wanted to get in bed. There was a slight problem though. A bunk bed and a queen bed.

"There's only three beds," Clarke stated.

"We only planned on using the bunk bed," Wells said and shrugged. "You can share the other bed."

Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other. "I'd rather sleep in the bathtub," Lexa muttered.

Clarke huffed. "There's only a shower. Good luck." She sighed. "How about we take the bunk bed and you sleep on the actual bed?"

"No!" Aden cried out. "I want to sleep in the bunk bed. I get the top. Aden gets the bottom."

"Aden," Lexa hissed.

"Nope."

"Wells," Clarke tried.

"No way!"

Lexa groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Fine, whatever, I'll just sleep on the chair."

"Oh my god," Clarke whispered. "Look, you can dislike me as much as you want but Wells can barely fit in that chair. Just lay in the goddamn bed and stop complaining. You said you've never had a sleepover. Well, you share beds or air mattresses on those."

Lexa just shrugged.

Clarke grabbed the extra clothes she brought with and went into the bathroom to change. The boys settled on their bunk beds, changing their t-shirts into more comfortable ones and tossing their pants aside. Lexa sat down on the bed, testing it to see if it was comfortable.

A loud scream came from the bathroom, followed by a loud thump and a grunt. "Clarke?" Lexa called out, slightly worried. She could have slipped and hit her head and they had no time to deal with brain injuries.

The boys looked at Lexa expectantly, waiting for her to enter the bathroom and save the day.

"Are you okay?" Lexa tried again.

"Uh, y-yeah," Clarke stuttered. "But there's a huge spider in here. Please save me."

"I'm coming in, is that okay?" Lexa asked but didn't wait for an actual answer before she entered. Clarke was wrapped in a tiny towel and the top of her breasts were barely covered and it barely reached to her thighs. Lexa regretted looking at disheveled, barely covered Clarke and looked around. "Where's the spider?"

Clarke pointed at the tiled floor and Lexa laughed. "Stop laughing, oh my god. Just get rid of it," she commanded.

Lexa snickered again and with a piece of toilet paper flushed the tiny spider down the toilet. "There. Though I can't make any promises it won't crawl up your asshole when you use the toilet."

Clarke gaped at her in horror.

"I'm kidding," Lexa said and laughed. She spun on her toes and left the bathroom.

When Clarke emerged from the bathroom, still looking terrified, Lexa quickly used it to change into the t-shirt she brought along. Unfortunately she only had one pants so she decided to just sleep in underwear. It wasn't unusual. Except the fact that she could feel Clarke's eyes on her. The boys were already asleep, snoring quietly in their beds. The lights were off and all the light was from the window that, unfortunately, had no curtains on. "Move," Lexa whispered.

Clarke sighed. "If I move another inch I'll fall off."

Lexa laid down, stiff as a board and stared at the ceiling. She hasn't even pulled the blanket over her. Clarke on the other hand looked quite comfortable. She was wrapped in her blanket like a burrito, laying on her side.

"Want to hear a joke?" Clarke asked.

"Why?"

"Cause you look uncomfortable," Clarke explained. "Just get comfortable and listen to the stupid joke."

With a sigh Lexa obliged and pulled the other blanket over her, still on her back and her muscles still tense. "I'm comfortable, I guess."

"Okay," Clarke laughed quietly, knowing Lexa was anything but comfortable. "What dog can jump higher than a building?" she asked. Lexa only hummed. "Any dog. Buildings can't jump."

Lexa was unamused.

"Okay, okay, let me try another one," Clarke continued. "Who doesn't eat on Thanksgiving?"

"Who?" Lexa decided to participate.

"A turkey, because he's always stuffed."

"Clarke," Lexa whined. "These are so bad."

Clarke laughed, the sound muffled by her face hidden with the blanket. "I have like two left. Raven tells jokes all the time. I'm not as good. Which day to chickens hate?" Lexa stayed quiet. "Friday," Clarke snorted. "Get it? Cause it's fry-day."

Lexa felt her lips being tugged in a smile but she fought it. "If you have to explain the joke, it's not funny."

"Baby, if you were fruit, you would be a fineapple," Clarke blurted out.

That apparently did it because the next thing she knew was Lexa bursting into giggles, trying to muffle them by rolling on her stomach and burying her face in the pillow.

"Really?" Clarke whispered. "That was funny?"

Lexa nodded, still laughing.

Clarke shrugged. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" together," Clarke tried.

"The other one was better," Lexa commented quietly.

"It's girls like you that cause global warming."

Lexa snorted and laughed quietly before clearing her throat. "I think I'm relaxed now. And you really need to work on your game."

Clarke smirked. "I have plenty of game. You are in the same bed as me, aren't you?"

"Only cause there's no other bed," Lexa reminded her and felt herself get drowsy. "Go to sleep now."

Lexa rolled over on her side, facing the bunk bed as she fall asleep. There was a lot of space between her and Clarke who faced the wall. Lexa thought it would be an easy night but she woke up at three in the morning getting kicked in the shin and punched in her shoulder. "The hell?" Lexa whispered and barely dodged a fist that was dangerously close to her face before she realized Clarke was an extremely active sleeper. Probably the worst. Another kick and Lexa had enough. She poked Clarke in the shoulder but the girl didn't even budge. "Clarke," she whispered. Not even shaking helped. Clarke rolled over in her sleep and ended up wrapping her arms around Lexa. Lexa froze, her body tensing as she tried to move away or untangle herself. Clarke mumbled something, a small amount of drool leaving her mouth and sticking onto Lexa's t-shirt. But for some reason Lexa wasn't disgusted. Clarke's grip on her tightened and when Clarke moved one of her legs between her own she knew she was trapped. But she also felt warm and safe. Without realizing Lexa fell back asleep.

When Clarke woke up she was aware of two things. One: someone was staring at her. Two: she was extremely warm and comfortable. She squinted with one eye and saw Wells with his head way too close to hers.

"Wake up!" he squealed.

Clarke blinked and then opened both of her eyes. Wells and Aden were already dressed up, beds made and ready to go. "What's the time?"

"Nine-thirty," Aden said. "Hurry."

Clarke sighed and tried to roll over but realized one thing. She was cuddling Lexa. One of her legs was trapped between Lexa's. There was a damp spot on Lexa's t-shirt from her mouth was. And one of her hands was cupping Lexa's boob. "Shit."

"Why are you molesting me?" Lexa mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Clarke blushed and sat up. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm a really active sleeper."

Lexa hummed her agreement, her eyes still closed. "You tried to fight me during the night and I had no idea what to do. And then you wrapped yourself around me like a koala." Her head was still foggy and sleepy so she wasn't really aware of what she was saying.

"We should get up," Clarke announced, shaking Lexa's shoulders. "I'll take a quick shower and change."

Wells groaned, dramatically falling down on the lower bunk bed. "You'll take forever," he cried.

Clarke grabbed a ten dollar bill from her wallet. "Get yourself a breakfast. But don't go to the Arkadia Land without us."

The boys left the room in a rush, probably giddy to start yet another day with an unhealthy income of junk food. Clarke glanced at Lexa who seemed to fall back asleep and went in the bathroom. She took a quick shower in mostly cold water and changed into the clothes she wore the day before. When she came back Lexa was sitting up, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream you all left," Lexa said, still sleepy and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and we can head out. Where are Aden and Wells?"

"Went to get breakfast," Clarke answered.

Lexa nodded and then stretched her body, unaware of Clarke's eyes trailing over the exposed skin from where her t-shirt rose. "I was thinking we could just hang out, like not go in the park today. You're afraid of heights and we already tried everything that doesn’t include height."

"And what would we do?"

"Go to the movies. Park. Museum, maybe? Gallery? I have no idea," Lexa replied and shrugged. "Just let me actually wake up first."

Clarke laughed. "Go shower."

Lexa frowned and subtly lifted her arm before taking a sniff. She didn't smell. But she could do with a refreshing shower. And when Lexa stepped under the water spray she realized just how refreshing it would be. There was barely any lukewarm water left before it turned freezing cold. She was out in a record time, dressed in the clothes she wore the previous day.

"I realized we forgot to call home yesterday before going to bed," Clarke said. "I texted Wells to call Thelonious before they send a search party after us."

"I guess having Aden call dad wouldn't be a bad idea as well," Lexa commented and looked around the room. She made sure nothing was left behind, not even a sock. "Let's check out."

They returned the key at the tiny house in front of the row of lodges. "Where to now?" Clarke asked, squinting as she looked around. She was really bad with orientation.

Lexa spotted something and suddenly grabbed Clarke's hand, yanking her with her. "Saw them. But they're already ready to enter the park."

Clarke groaned and allowed herself to be led by Lexa. Somehow they crossed the street and were still holding hands. Lexa wasn't dwelling on it much but Clarke couldn't stop glancing down at their joined hands.

When they came to a stop Lexa noticed and with a blush she pulled away. "Sorry," she muttered.

Clarke didn't know what to say so she just shrugged. But then her attention was back on the boys. "You're going alone inside."

They looked at each other and gasped before grinning widely.

"But you need to watch the rules and be careful. And if anything happens call us. We'll be nearby," Lexa ordered.

"Oh!" Clarke suddenly yelped, causing Aden and Wells to turn around right before they were about to enter. "We're leaving at five. So you better be ready and here and on time. It's a six hour drive. And we're only stopping once during it."

"Okay," Wells agreed. "We won a free meal in the Arkadia Land so we'll eat here," he added before walking through the gate with his best friend.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. "Breakfast?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. "There's a small bakery around the corner."

Turned out the bakery also had a small café attached. Clarke ordered a red velvet cupcake and a banana cupcake, to which Lexa made an unpleasant face, along with white coffee. Lexa ordered a blueberry lemon scone and tea.

"That is a very high amount of sugar," Lexa pointed out after they found a seat outside, the weather being far too nice to stay inside. She was satisfied with her choice of breakfast. Lexa cupped her mug and gently blew to cool it off.

Clarke shrugged. "I love sugar. And caffeine. Plus, I'm driving us back so I'm gonna need a lot of this."

Lexa eyed the large mug filled with coffee and cringed as Clarke poured three packets of sugar in it. "You know what this is calling for? Diabetes."

Clarke laughed. "It's just three. I usually go for like five packets of sugar. Don't you even sweeten your tea?"

Lexa shook her head.

"Weirdo."

They enjoyed the warm morning sun as they ate breakfast. Clarke sent Wells a message and made him text her every hour so she knew they were alright. Lexa silently stared Clarke as she filled her body with sugar from the cupcakes and her coffee.

Clarke was aware of Lexa's eyes but she kept looking everywhere but at her. When they were cleaning the table she stood up and noticed something. "We could go bowling. There's a bowling center across the street," Clarke said.

Lexa shrugged. "Okay."

"So enthusiastic," Clarke teased.

"I've never went bowling before," Lexa said quietly. "I mean, I have been in bowling centers but I never actually bowled. The soccer team was into it, but I didn't know how well I'd do, so I just never tried."

"I'll show you," Clarke promised.

They caught the green light at the last moment and ran across the street. Clarke took the advantage of the credit card she borrowed, and she knew she would have to return the money later but in that moment she just decided to have fun. The bowling center was empty, except from another couple.

"Choose a name," Clarke said.

Lexa scrunched her face. "Lexa?"

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She wrote down her nickname and one for Lexa. She couldn't just go with her name. They got their bowling shoes and walked to the lane furthest from the other couple.

"Seriously?" Lexa whined as the screen in front of them turned to the scoring table.

Clarke grinned. "Don't you like the nickname?"

"It says asshole," Lexa pointed out. "Of course I don't like it. Can't you change it?"

"Fine," Clarke and sighed. She went to the counter and asked to change the name. The young guy laughed as she explained the situation but was willing to help her out. When she got back to their lane, the name was already changed. "Better?"

"Why do you get princess and I get commander?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged. "Cause you're commanding. And I'm cute."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, why don't you just show me how to play?"

Clarke went through the offered bowling balls. "Okay, first you need to find yourself a ball. And then you use the first three fingers of your dominant hand. But the ball shouldn't feel too heavy. Or too light. I usually go for ten pounds. You should make sure it's comfortable though."

Lexa went through a variety of bowling balls, lifting each up to test them. The one Clarke used felt too light. Anything above fourteen pounds would be too uncomfortable for more than a few throws. So Lexa settled on a twelve pound ball. "Your name's first," she said as Clarke tried to convince her to go first.

"So what? You can throw for both of us the first round. And then I'll beat you," Clarke boasted.

Lexa tried her first throw and the ball went straight into the gutter and rolled away without a single pin being touched. Lexa huffed. "This is stupid."

"It's not," Clarke said. "Grab another one," she instructed. "Some people like to take a few steps before throwing the ball. Try to swing your arm a little." With that she moved Lexa's arm behind her. "You need a bit of speed. And focus your eyes on the pins, not on the lane."

It turned out that with a bit of instructions and guidance Lexa was an excellent bowling player. Clarke found herself admiring her long fingers a few times and shook it off as it being a part of playing bowling. But eventually she got really grumpy because Lexa was winning. "This is unfair," she complained.

Lexa smirked. "I think it's a pretty fair game."

"It's not," Clarke whined. "And I think since you threw once for me, I should throw once for you."

"I don't think so," Lexa said and reached for her favorite bowling ball before Clarke grabbed it right in front of her. She gasped. "Don't you dare."

Clarke laughed and tried to get away from Lexa so she wouldn't be able to throw but Lexa was faster and Clarke yelped when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, lifted from the ground and spun around. "Lexa," Clarke squealed and kicked around but didn't hit anything. "If I drop the ball I can break your leg."

Lexa stilled. "You wouldn't." She placed Clarke back on her feet.

"I wouldn't," Clarke admitted.

Lexa took the moment to steal the ball from Clarke and ended up getting another strike before they ran out of time.

Clarke pouted the entire time they returned the shoes and exited the building.

Lexa found it amusing. And sort of adorable. "Would a milkshake stop you from being mad at me?"

Clarke shook her head.

"Will it at least get you to talk to me?"

Clarke shrugged.

And that's how Lexa bought a large sugary chocolaty caramel milkshake with a bright blue straw and handed it to Clarke. "Truce?"

Clarke took a long sip and closed her eyes. She sighed happily. "Truce," she confirmed with a nod. "This is insanely good by the way. Try it."

Lexa shook her head, cringing at possible sweetness in the drink.

"I take the truce back if you don't try," Clarke threatened.

A heavy sigh escaped Lexa's lips. "I am only doing this for the truce." She leaned closer, taking the straw between her lips and took a small sip. Her eyes widened and she ended up taking another sip before Clarke yanked her drink away.

"Mine! And I knew you'd like it," Clarke teased.

"That's a lot of sugar," Lexa said instead. She maybe, somewhat, enjoyed the milkshake but she would have never ordered it for herself. Or would be capable of drinking the entire bottle. "What do you want to do next?"

Clarke glanced down at her watch. They still had plenty of time left. "I decided we should go bowling. You can pick now."

But Lexa just shrugged. "I don't mind doing whatever you want to do."

"Gallery? It has a free entrance," Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded. She did enjoy art and she realized she actually enjoyed spending time with Clarke as well. She wasn't all bad rumors and attitude like she thought. They walked around for fifteen minutes before they found an entrance, but Clarke did manage to finish her milkshake during that time. They walked inside, Clarke completely in awe before she grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her around.

Lexa had no time to think about anything before Clarke was going from painting to painting, talking vividly about artists and brush strokes and canvases. Lexa had very little knowledge about it but nodded along with occasional hum.

"I'm totally rambling, aren't I?"

Lexa laughed and nodded. "A little."

Clarke blushed. "Sorry. I'm really passionate about art."

"Is that what you'll be studying once summer ends?"

"Mhm. At Polis University," Clarke replied.

Lexa nodded. "I'm studying there as well. Not art though. I can't draw for shit."

Clarke laughed. "For some reason I would love to see you try," she said. "My dad used to love art. He still does, but a lot changed after the divorce and when he moved away."

"Are you still in contact with him?" Lexa wondered.

"Yeah. We're still close and I visit him regularly. He gets along with Thelonious as well. And I know he's always just a phone call away but I still haven't gotten used to it," Clarke explained before shrugging. She came to a stop in front of a large painting. "Wow."

Lexa's eyes traced the painted canvas. A woman was painted, half naked and practically glowing. Lexa thought the painting was beautiful but Clarke was completely in awe. "You know there's more like this one."

"Where?" Clarke squealed, looking around enthusiastically before she grabbed Lexa's hand again and they moved from one painting to another. Clarke continued sharing her knowledge with Lexa, never letting go of her hand as she led her around.

Lexa found herself being mesmerized by the way Clarke never stopped talking, her face practically glowing as she talked. She was also smiling the entire time. She started thinking Clarke's bubbliness and her excited hand gestures were cute and her blue eyes that shined were pretty. At some paintings the light coming from the ceiling windows made Clarke's hair appear even more golden. When they got back to the front entrance Lexa wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or relieved.

"I hope I wasn't too much," Clarke said and ducked her head to avoid embarrassment.

Lexa shook her head. "It wasn't. I enjoyed it."

Clarke smiled. "I'm glad. So we still have a lot of time left. Where to now?"

"There's a roller skating rink close by," Lexa said. "Or we could go to the movies."

Clarke checked the time on her watch. "We have time for both. Let's go roller skating first. I've actually never done that. But I've ice-skated before so it can't be that different."

It turned out Clarke was wrong because the moment she put on roller-skates she was stumbling across the floor, even before she reached the rink. Lexa expertly caught Clarke before she could fall backwards.

"Maybe you'll do better when we reach the actual rink," Lexa said.

But Clarke was no better on the freshly polished parquet. Her legs were wobbly and she didn't find the right balance. Therefore Clarke held very tightly onto Lexa's forearm for the first two circles, and only slightly loosened her grip for the third one.

Lexa's hand was starting to cramp though and she pulled it away.

"No," Clarke yelped, reaching out for Lexa.

Lexa stopped skating and pulled Clarke to a stop as well. "My hand's cramping. Just give me a second. You're doing great though."

Clarke huffed. "Great? I'm shaking and holding you back."

"I don't mind."

Clarke sighed. "We can leave."

Lexa shook her head. "I'll get you to skate around the rink on your own at least once. But for now hold on."

She offered her hand to Clarke and she accepted it. Their fingers laced somewhere between the fourth and the fifth round around the rink and Clarke never did get around it on her own. When they grew tired of skating they returned the roller skates, their feet just a bit sore.

Clarke checked the time on her watch. "We have time for the movies and then grab some food before we have to leave."

"Okay. Do you know what you want to watch?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Clarke said. The wonderful part about Arkadia was that everything seemed to be close. They had no trouble finding a movie theater. Clarke jumped a little at the sight of movie posters inside. "Ghostbusters!"

Lexa laughed. "I guess I know what we're watching."

Clarke looked at Lexa. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Kate McKinnon is my babe. Of course I don't."

Clarke snorted. "Did you just say babe? As in an actress is your babe?"

Lexa nodded, completely serious. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. I have my own babes," Clarke admitted.

They got themselves a large popcorn and Clarke also asked for a large coke. The theater was nearly empty, a few teenagers in the back row, Clarke and Lexa three rows in front of them and a family two rows before them. The movie started and Clarke was on the edge of the sit, popcorn long forgotten – Lexa placed it down between their feet.

"Oh my god," Clarke said when a guy opened the door to the basement. "Don't go there."

Lexa chuckled and leaned back in her seat. She could see the bright colors from the screen flashing across Clarke's eyes. She didn't want to tell Clarke that she's already seen Ghostbusters. Instead she watched Clarke's facial expressions.

At some point Clarke jumped in her seat and her hand moved closer to Lexa's, their smallest fingers touching. Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes on her, felt herself flush all the way down her neck but in the dark room she hoped it was hard to see. She needed some space to breathe so she reached for the popcorn. "You know that the movie's right in front you, right?" she teased.

Lexa nodded. "I've already seen it."

"Oh." Clarke stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth before she could say anything else.

"But I did love the movie and I don't mind watching it again," Lexa assured her. "Well, your reactions to it are even more entertaining."

Clarke decided to focus on the movie, popcorn between her legs and she ate with her left hand, leaving her right one to rest next to rest against Lexa's.

Lexa decided to focus on the movie. She loved it the first time and she loved it now. When she blindly reached for popcorn her hand missed the box entirely and she ended up brushing it against Clarke's thigh. Lexa tore her eyes away from the screen and down to her hand before she pulled it away, blushing.

"What was that?" Clarke asked, confused about what happened. She only felt Lexa's hand for a short second before Lexa removed it and moved on the other side of her seat.

"I, uh, missed the popcorn box," Lexa muttered awkwardly.

Clarke laughed and turned her head to Lexa. "Wait, are you flustered?"

Lexa's blush only deepened. "Watch the movie."

Clarke smirked and in the darkness of the movie theater she felt bolder, braver. Her right hand was still resting next to Lexa's. Their pinkies brushing together, igniting just the smallest of tingles in their fingertips. And it took Clarke nearly ten minutes before she finally entwined them.

Lexa glanced down at their hands and then at Clarke. She realized Clarke was already looking at her and quickly turned her head, but kept her hand where it was. For some reason her heart was hammering inside her chest and she felt warm all over.

Eventually Clarke scooted closer, the only thing separating them was the arm chair that wouldn't budge. It awkwardly poked Clarke in her side but she didn't care and leaned her head against Lexa's shoulders. Their hands were still linked, Lexa drawing random patterns on the back of her hand before she wrapped her arm over Clarke's shoulders to pull her even closer. Clarke dared to nudge her nose against the exposed skin of Lexa's neck, hearing Lexa's breath hitch before she placed the gentlest of kisses.

"Clarke," Lexa warned breathily.

Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek before she pulled away and for the rest of the movie ate the popcorn and slurped on her drink. They stayed even after the credits rolled because Lexa told her there was a scene afterwards that she missed when she watched it the first time.

"Who did you see it with?" Clarke asked curiously. She really wanted to know if Lexa was on a date the first time she's seen it, if she had someone special, because Clarke swore she would never get involved with someone who's not single.

"I went with my cousin Anya. She wore a black shirt with the word feminist on it and 'girls do it better' was written on her cheek," Lexa answered. "And if she heard any guy complaining she would turn around and glare at him. Her glare is terrifying."

Clarke laughed. "That sounds… intense."

Lexa smiled. "It's Anya."

They exited the movie theater and Clarke checked the time. "We should grab something to eat and pick up the boys."

"I agree."

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip for a minute, contemplating whether or not she should do it before she reached for Lexa's hand. "Is that okay?"

With pink cheeks Lexa nodded.

"You're not like dating anyone, are you? Cause I got involved once with a guy that had a girlfriend but didn't tell me and it ended up being a disaster," Clarke blurted out.

"I'm not dating anyone," Lexa confirmed. "I wouldn't be holding your hand if I was," she added.

Clarke nodded. She respected that. They walked past a grocery store and Clarke tugged on Lexa's hand, dragging her inside. "We need food. And I'm tired of fast food." Clarke grabbed a cart and then pushed it before stepping on it so she wheeled down the aisle. Lexa just laughed and jogged after her.

"What do we need though?" Lexa asked.

Clarke rushed to the fridges. "Yogurts. Or chocolate milk. Or both. And they have an aisle with prepared food, so like sandwiches and salads and that kind of stuff."

"And that's healthier than fast food?" Lexa asked.

"We can pretend," Clarke said and grinned. She tried to reach for the chocolate milk but she was too short, making her huff as she strained, but still unable to get to it.

Lexa stood behind Clarke, one arm around her waist to keep herself stable while she reached for the chocolate milk. She dropped it in the cart and smiled. "That's all?"

"One more," Clarke said. Although they didn't need another one. But having Lexa so close, with her arm around her waist felt too good and she wasn't willing to let it go just yet. "Thank you," she murmured and surprised both of them with a gentle kiss on Lexa's cheek.

Lexa reddened to the tip of her cute, also little Clarke noticed, ears and cleared her throat. "What else?"

They ended up grabbing three sandwiches and two salads. The boys would get a sandwich each along with a salad to share and Clarke and Lexa would share. They did get freshly baked buns as well. Lexa offered to pay because so far everything was already provided for her and she hated depending on others. When they approached the Arkadia Land Wells and Aden were already outside waiting and looking absolutely exhausted.

"We're going home," Clarke said. She didn't protest when Wells wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her. "You tired, bud?"

Wells nodded.

Aden slowly dragged along, his eyes already drooping. They have spent the entire day running around and testing all the rides they haven't the previous day. "I won a plush frog," he mumbled and patted his backpack where the said frog was safely stored.

"You did? That's great," Lexa complimented, ruffling the blonde hair.

They walked back to the motel where the car was parked and the boys collapsed on the backseats. "You can eat before if you want," Clarke said but the only response she received were head shakes.

Clarke laughed and sat in the driver's seat. She sent a quick text to her mom telling her that they were just about to leave Arkadia. "Do we have everything?"

Lexa checked her pockets and then looked at the backseats. The boys seemed to have everything. "It appears so."

Clarke started the car and didn't get far when Lexa placed her hand on her leg, causing her to jump slightly under the warm palm.

"Sorry," Lexa quickly apologized and retrieved her hand. "I just wanted to say that we're switching seats after three hours. That way you can nap if you get too tired."

"Thank you," Clarke said softly.

They drove for a while and the boys were fast asleep just as the sun went down. There was pop music playing quietly in the car, Lexa occasionally humming along to a song she knew and Clarke drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. But even Lexa couldn't stay awake for the entire ride and Clarke never bothered to pull over and wake her up just so they could switch seats. She did stop once to fill up the gas tank. But when she closed the door a little too loudly Lexa flinched.

"Are we home yet?" Lexa asked groggily, her voice raspy and thick with sleep.

"Not yet," Clarke replied quietly. "We have another two hours to go. Go back to sleep."

"We can switch seats," Lexa murmured and tried to undo her seatbelt to drive.

Clarke laughed and pried Lexa's hands away from the belt. "It's okay. I'm not that tired yet. Go back to sleep."

Lexa nodded, her eyes closing again. "You, Clarke Griffin, are kind of great."

"And you, Lexa Woods, are not an asshole," Clarke replied.

Lexa's lips curved upwards with a small smile. "I know," she breathed out.

Clarke let out a quiet laugh and then she was back on the road. She didn't mind driving in silence, not counting the radio. She glanced at the review mirror every once in a while to check on the boys who had their heads together, sleeping, and then moved her eyes at Lexa, slumped in her seat, jacket bunched between her head and window.

Time passed quickly on the road and Clarke found herself pulling in the Woods's driveway. She gently shook Lexa but when she received no respond she decided to walk around the car. She opened the door and undid Lexa's seatbelt. "Hey, sleepy head. You're home."

Lexa exhaled loudly and then stretched in the car, letting out the most obscene moan during it. She opened her eyes and blushed. "Hey."

"Hi. You're home."

Lexa blinked a few times so her eyes could focus before she realized she was indeed in front of her house. "Oh." She got out of the car and took a deep breath, feeling her lungs expand under the fresh, cold night air. "Thank you, Clarke."

Clarke shivered. Whether it was from the cold breeze or the way Lexa pronounced her name, she was not sure. "For what?"

"For yesterday. And today. For this adventure. I know I blamed you after they disappeared, but I didn't mean it. If anything, I blamed myself. I should have noticed something was up. Anyway, thank you, for the trip. I had a lot of fun. And I know Aden did too," Lexa finished her awkward rambling, eyes glancing at the backseats where the boys were still asleep.

"You're welcome," Clarke said. "And I had a lot of fun too. Even though you were an asshole at the beginning," she joked, earning a gentle pinch on her side. "And maybe we can do it again," she added

Lexa nodded. "Sometime soon," she agreed. She hesitated for a moment before she stepped closer and kissed Clarke on the corner of her lips. It was a brief touch, just lips placed on skin, before she scooped up Aden from the backseats and walked up to the door. "Night, Clarke," she said.

Clarke bashfully waved. "Night, Lexa." She watched her disappear into the warmth of her home before closing all the car doors and driving home. By the time Clarke got home she was exhausted, but also happy. She parked the car in the garage and right away Thelonious appeared through the door connected to the house. Clarke got out. "He's sleeping," she informed him.

Thelonious nodded and opened the car door, unbuckling the seat belt and reaching for the sleeping Wells. "How was the trip?"

Clarke smiled tiredly. "It was actually pretty great."

"That's wonderful. I'll get him to bed. Your mom and I planned on having a movie night and sleep in tomorrow. There's dinner left in the oven, if you're hungry."

Clarke closed the car doors and locked the car before entering the house through a door. She walked in the living room to give her mom a quick hug.

"You okay, honey?" Abby asked.

Clarke nodded. "Just kind of tired. But it was fun. And Lexa's… nice."

Abby smirked. "Oh, is she now? Because I thought you said, and I quote, she's a fucking asshole."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

She walked up the stairs just as Thelonious was walking down, they smiled at each other and then Clarke decided to take a long bath. She washed her hair and enjoyed the gentle scented bath soap and used the softest conditioner. She changed into soft sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt to sleep in before going back to her room.

Clarke heard noises from outside but she didn't think too much about it. She plopped down on her bed and sighed at the familiar comfort it brought her. She has just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on her window. Clarke got up and opened it, eyes wide. Lexa was standing on the flat surface of the roof, right below her window. "What are you doing here?"

Lexa grinned before she grabbed Clarke by the collar of her tee. She halted for a moment, glancing at Clarke's eyes to make sure it's what they both wanted and after a small nod she pressed their lips together. She expected the kiss to be more passionate but as their lips met, it was gentle and soft and perfect for their first kiss. Lexa pulled away to take a deep breath, her nose brushing against Clarke's before their foreheads touched.

Clarke sighed softly. "Want to come in?"

"Through the window?" Lexa asked.

"No. Through the door, like a normal person," Clarke said and laughed. "Come on. I'll close the window and meet you by the door. Mom and Thelonious won't mind."

Lexa nodded. "Okay. Just one more kiss," she breathed out, unable to get enough of Clarke's soft lips. Her bottom lip was trapped between Clarke's lips and Clarke gently bit into it, drawing a throaty moan from Lexa.

"Go now," Clarke urged. She watched carefully as Lexa climbed down the roof and then laughed when she waved at her once she was on the ground. Clarke closed the window and ran downstairs, unlocking the door before Lexa even rang the doorbell. "What a surprise, seeing you here," Clarke said, smiling.

Lexa laughed. "It is. May I come in?"

"Who's at the door?" Abby asked from the living room.

Clarke took Lexa's hand to pull her inside. "It's Lexa," Clarke answered.

"That's great," Abby yelled out absently.

Clarke shrugged and led Lexa upstairs. "They're probably watching another one of those romantic dramas where my mom cries and Thelonious gets really awkward because he doesn't know what to do."

Lexa laughed. She glanced down at Clarke's feet and grinned. "I like your slippers."

Clarke looked down at her feet and blushed. In her rush to the door she didn't notice she slipped on her puppy shaped slippers. "Thanks," she muttered. They entered her room and Clarke closed the door. She leaned against it, waiting to see what Lexa would do.

But Lexa just looked around the room. The walls were originally white but they were covered with sketches and drawings and Lexa really loved it. The room was large, as was Clarke's bed and everything just seemed very comfortable and very Clarke like. There were drawings pinned to a cork board, above the desk. While the desk was messy and the corner of the room looked like an art store puked there, the rest of the room was clean. "I really like your room."

Clarke smiled, walking to her bed and plopping down. "Thanks. Dad and I used to make the tiny sculptures together. I was really into dinosaurs."

Lexa laughed as she looked at the tiny sculptures of dinosaurs, painted messily by a child. There was a mold of a handprint and below it number three was written. "Cute," Lexa murmured quietly. Her eyes found a framed picture of a six year old Clarke holding a newborn baby. And then some other pictures from Clarke's childhood. She laughed when she saw someone managed to photograph the exact moment that Lexa spilled her juice over Clarke. She jumped slightly when Clarke slipped her hand into hers but then gave it a squeeze and smiled. "Who took this?"

"I think Thelonious did. He has a good eye for pictures," Clarke said. She could see the horrifying look on her face and the sheepish one Lexa had as she realized what was about to happen. "You know, you're not really an asshole."

Lexa nodded. "I'm not."

Clarke groaned, trying to move her hand free but Lexa only tightened her grip. "I take it back."

"You can't," Lexa sang, tugging Clarke closer towards her. "You said I'm not an asshole. And I think you're kind of cute."

"Just kind of cute?" Clarke asked teasingly, her free hand twirling one of the buttons on Lexa's shirt.

Lexa nodded, slowly leaning forward. "Maybe a little bit more than just kind of cute."

"You really need to work on your game," Clarke breathed out. "It's not looking good so far."

Lexa was just a breath away from Clarke's lips, their noses touching. "I'm about to kiss you so I think it's going pretty well."

"A little forward of you, don't you think?"

Lexa slowly licked her lips. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Clarke nodded.

"Then I guess it's not."

Their lips met again, gently and sweetly. It was more hesitant than the kiss through the window, but it also felt more intimate. They stood by the picture of Lexa spilling juice over Clarke's dress, kissing for long minutes. One of Clarke's hands on the back of Lexa's neck, the other in soft hair while Lexa held tightly onto her hips. Eventually their lips parted and hooded eyes met. Clarke took Lexa's hand and led her to her bed. She kicked her slippers off and laid down. Lexa look hesitant, however.

"It's okay," Clarke said, petting the space next to her. "We can just sleep."

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip. Clarke was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. "Can I change into something more comfortable first?"

Clarke nodded and sat up. "Just go into the closet."

Lexa was surprised at the walk-in-closet. But she was even more surprised at the type of clothes Clarke owned. There was a lot of graphic t-shirts and different types of sweatpants. There were basketball jerseys and a letterman jacket as well. Snapbacks were hanging above her. She laughed and grabbed a simple back t-shirt and the first pair of sweatpants.

"You can change in here, or in the closet. Or in the bathroom if you're uncomfortable," Clarke said. "The bathroom's right through th-" But Clarke never got to finish her sentence because Lexa's pants were off and pooling around her ankles. Clarke inhaled sharply as Lexa bent over and her butt was lusciously almost in front of her. But then it was covered by sweatpants. She admired Lexa's back muscles and her eyes widened when the bra fell on the floor, before the skin disappeared behind her t-shirt. Lexa neatly folded everything and placed it on the desk before turning around. Clarke's heart was admittedly racing at the sight of Lexa in her clothes, looking slightly shy. "Come here," Clarke breathed out.

Lexa padded to the bed and hesitantly sat down. Clarke's hand found hers and their fingers laced as Clarke tugged her down.

"You look cute in my clothes," Clarke said, her fingers playing with the hem of the t-shirt Lexa was wearing.

Lexa smiled, cheeks reddening. "Thanks."

Clarke suddenly groaned. "Let me just turn off the lights." She turned on her night light and then slid across the floor in her socks to smash her palm against the light switch.

Lexa laughed, shaking her head as Clarke slid back to the bed. "Very impressive."

Clarke did a little bow before she laid down next to Lexa. "Goodnight kiss?"

"Just one," Lexa whispered, her hand finding Clarke's cheek. She brushed her thumb against the cheekbone a few times before their lips touched, sending sparks through their bodies. It was raw and beautiful and it filled their chests with affection, comfort, warmth and a little bit of lust. But they ignored the last part. "Was that okay?"

Clarke nodded. She reached down for the blanket, pulling it over them. She scooted closer until her head was buried below Lexa's chin, Lexa's arms wrapping around her. "Night, Lexa."

Lexa leaned down as much as she could, planting a kiss on top of Clarke's head. "Goodnight, Clarke."


End file.
